


Warm and dry

by Somniare



Series: Tidbits [2]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heavy rain caught them by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm and dry

Walking home from the pub, the heavy rain caught them by surprise; James dragged a dampened Robbie into a darkened doorway to wait it out.

Stepping behind him, James opened his coat and wrapped it and himself tightly around Robbie. “Just trying to keep us warm, Sir!” he explained when Robbie began to protest at being manhandled and restrained.

Robbie had to admit that he did feel warmer, though it would have been more comfortable if James’ keys weren’t digging into his hip. When James began to rock slowly, Robbie’s eyes widened with surprise and delight: _that’s not James’ keys_.


End file.
